dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Antipathy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mannon (3.5e Campaign Setting) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarkisflux (Talk) 17:45, May 17, 2010 Uploaded Images All uploaded images need to have proper licensing information. We can't (unfortunately) just host any image. If you need help with licensing stuff for images, just ask. This is, of course, brought up because of File:Fantasy Heroes of Might and Magic books 011321 .jpg‎. Keep in mind that any admin can restore deleted files. --Ganteka Future 23:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Wondering if you are the creator of your Mannon map, since you seem to be posting it as you work on it. If you are, you need to add to the licensing information section of the page so that it doesn't get removed for copyright issues. - TarkisFlux 00:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Since you asked about licensing on my talk page, have more details! When you first upload a file there's a drop down that lets you select the licensing information for the file. You should pick the one from the list that best fits the image, but the most common are "I made it" and "I didn't make it but I'll use it according to fair use". If you need to add these after the fact, you can add the or template to the file to add them in. Any image that is copyright and you didn't make yourself, which is every fair use image ever, also needs a link or description of the source location for attribution purposes. You can just write that in the summary box when you upload the file or add it later on. ::Glad you're enjoying yourself here. Don't worry about wrestling with the file and page stuff, it's new to everyone once. - TarkisFlux 07:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::File:Mannon.jpg: This file needs license info. --Ganteka Future 18:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Campaign Setting Subpages I noticed that on some of your campaign setting subpages you started just making links to new pages instead of new subpages. Unless it's a stand-alone article like a class, race, or something else that we have a section for it should probably stay as a subpage. Pretty much all of your location writeups should be subpages. There's even a nice easy way to do that. Just add / before your subpage name in a link, so you'd have Subpage name in your articles, and then follow the link to create the new page. It's not much more than you're doing already, and will help keep your setting organized and consistent with the others here. - TarkisFlux 04:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Placing stuff in subpages Tarkis said this to you almost a week ago. I don't want to be an ass, but it really clutters up the main namespace when you aren't placing your campaign setting pages in subpages. I've moved a few to show you how it's done -- please move the rest, or I'm going to start deleting them. I really don't want to be an ass about this, but I have to keep the wiki clean. I'd move them instead of delete, but I honestly don't know where you want them. Surgo 04:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Or rather, instead of delete, I'm just going to move them to subpages of your user page -- that way you won't lose them. Surgo 04:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sandboxed Prestige Classes * User:Antipathy/Ebon Knight * User:Antipathy/Monk of the Lightning Path :Those two articles are sandboxed for you so that you can work on them at your leisure. Though the Incomplete template was removed, the articles aren't yet complete. They still need a bunch of formatting as well as some flavor text. --Ganteka Future 23:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC)